Why am I His?
by Sutakane
Summary: Just a random story with my char Sutakane and Kabuto. Please read and review.


Kabuto Yakushi and Sutakane Fanfic #1

I walked down the hallway towards my room. I wasn't feeling well and Kabuto was busy with work so I wouldn't be able to ask him to help me out. I liked Kabuto so it was hard to be around him a lot of the time. He seems to know that I like him because he does small things that will make me all mushy for him. I got to my room in time to run to the bathroom and throw up. That was the only thing that I cared about doing at the moment. The bile rushed out of my mouth and into the toilet it was a really gross color some were in between green and black. I hadn't eaten anything that would make the vomit that color. I felt dizzy as soon as I was done puking and slowly sat myself down on the floor so that I wouldn't pass out .

I was breathing heavily and my mouth and nose whenever I breathed felt like it was on fire. I slowly got up off the floor and made it to the sink so that I could brush my mouth out with toothpaste. I gagged when I put the toothbrush in my mouth I always gagged when I did this. It was so annoying.

There was a knock at my bedroom door. I spit out the toothpaste and wiped my mouth.

"Who is it?" I called out. The room had started to spin again as I moved myself out of the bathroom and into my bedroom so that I could sit on the bed. "You should know by now who it is that knocks on your door since I'm the only on that does." I heard as a reply. It was Kabuto and he was being sarcastic today. One of the idiots must of messed up his work. "Come in." I told him. I was gripping the doorframe of the bathroom so much that my knuckles where turning white.

I didn't want him to see me like this but he would know that something was wrong if I didn't let him in. He opened the door and walked in. He didn't look happy at all. He doesn't show his feelings in his expression but since I've had to work beside him I know his emotions pretty well now. "You weren't down in the labs today working; where have you been?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against the wall.

My breath was heavy and uneven and Kabuto didn't seem to notice. "I'm expecting an answer out of you. You should have been there two hours ago." Kabuto said to me. He sounded disappointed. He didn't seem to notice that I was about ready to pass out.

"Will…you…just…shut up." I gasped in between breaths. I slowly moved my hand away from the door jam and grabbed hold of the dresser and moved over to my bed. I sat down on my bed gasping for breath. Kabuto walked over to me slowly. When he sat down beside me he tried to check my pulse. I pulled away from him to quickly and I had spots form in my sight. "I'm just going to check your pulse. You shouldn't be this jumpy when your not feeling well." He said to me gently. He was angry before now he's gentle it's so weird how he can change his moods that fast.

I let him check my pulse this time. "I should bring you down to the medical ward so that I can exam you thoroughly. Your pulse and blood pressure is are too high." He said to me simply. "No, your not taking me down to the medical ward." I had gasped each word making it seem like I was weak and that there was no choice for me but to listen to him. "Your supposed to be angry at me for not going to work, your not anymore. Am I just your pet?" I asked him. He had put his hand to my chest underneath my shirt and was using chakra to see if there was anything wrong with my heart or my lungs. "Your not just my pet, but a girl that I would wish to see in my bed. So, I don't need you getting sick or hurt." He answered simply, at that moment I couldn't tell what his expression was. Maybe I was caught of guard and that was what he wanted. He pulled his hand out of my shirt and pushed me down on my bed. He had me laying down with my knees propped up. My breathing had gotten better. Kabuto was checking out my abdomen now and he was being gentle when he moved his hands. He was going to ask a question when I heard one of the idiots voices come through the other side of the bedroom door. Kabuto formed a few hand signs and he was invisible I could only see a faint outline and he was near the edge of the bottom of my bed. I slowly got up and walked towards the door. I had to use the wall for support.

I got to the door and opened it a jar. It was Idiot number 1. "You're a bitch. You have Kabuto's attention all the time. It's not fair!!" She yelled in my face. She continued to rant on and on. When she stopped to take a breath I asked "Are done being a stupid ,little, flat chested wannabe kiss ass bitch?" I asked her. Her face got as red as spilled blood and then she slapped me across the face and called me a no good medic and a whore for Kabuto. She moved her hand just right so that it was in the way of the door and I slammed her fingers in the door so hard that I heard the bone crack and then she screamed like a banshee. I opened the door and she ran down the hallway crying.

I closed the door then fell backward and landed on my back because I couldn't stand up. My breath escaped me when I landed and I wanted to cry and throw up. Kabuto turned off his invisibility jutsu and was kneeling over me checking me all over. His hands started to glow with chakra and he placed them on my body. He made it so that all my injuries that where newly sustained were healed. He put his arms underneath me and lifted me up off the floor. My head was resting on his chest because of how he was holding me. I closed my eyes and he teleported to one of the medical rooms that was attached to his office.

I opened my eyes when he told me to and he waited so that I could get adjusted from the teleportation jutsu. He laid me down on the bed and undressed and changed me into a gown. He was being really gentle with me.


End file.
